Return Of Zambanza
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Some of the Grant Mansion inhabitants encounter Zambanza again and Rachel learns something about the young girl that makes her determined to help her, no matter what. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Cylo, and Maxine. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Return Of Zambanza**

Maxine looked out the window of the store and narrowed her eyes. She knew Zambanza was near. They met a while back and did a few business transactions in the past.

"You know her?" Upgrade asked his new daughter.

"Yeah. She's dangerous alright, but I know her weakness." Maxine replied.

"What is it?"

"Well…I can't say…," Maxine said shyly. "You see. I promised to never tell anyone because she was someone I did business with. She didn't even tell me; I found out."

"Honey, you can trust me," Upgrade coaxed gently. He wanted Maxine to trust him more and wanted to get her and Madison to open up to him.

"Well…,"

"C'mon," he cooed gently, now rubbing his face gently against her face. She almost melted…her father used to do that before he died. Before she knew it, one tear escaped her eyes and Upgrade felt it on his face. "Honey?"

"I'm alright; it's nothing," she said, now furiously wiping her face.

"You need to let those emotions go," he smiled, now pulling her to his chest and hugging her. She stiffened a bit because she was not accustomed to this much love. She was used to being Wild Child, not someone's daughter. "Easy…"

"U-Upgrade!" Maxine gasped out.

"How about calling me 'Dad'?" He smiled, now rubbing his face more in her neck, feeling her melt in his arms. "Do you like that?"

"U-Upgrade, cut it out!" She giggled

"Yes, I can tell you do," he grinned happily, now cuddling her more. Maxine was not a bad kid at all. She acted all big and bad but what she was really missing was love. She tried to hide it, but Upgrade wasn't having it. "I am going to break down every wall you have until you are a carefree and happy child again. And I will not stop until you feel comfortable enough to call me Dad." He cooed in her ears, making her giggle in shock.

They were interrupted by a sound of laughter that echoed around the building!

"It's her!"

"Who?"

"Me! THAT'S WHO!" A voice laughed. Both turned and saw Zambanza dancing on top of a nearby table. Upgrade immediately pulled Maxine closer to him.

"Well, well…if it isn't Wild Child!" Zambanza smiled wildly.

"Zambanza." Maxine responded.

"I have another job for you!" Zambanza grinned.

"Maxine is no longer Wild Child; she's my daughter!" Upgrade said sternly.

"Wow! So Wild Child is adopted?! Well, this is insane!" Zambanza laughed a creepy laugh.

"Now what is a child like you doing out here?" Upgrade said, now eyeing her carefully.

"Child?! I'm no child! I'm the greatest magician on Earth!" Zambanza grinned, now dancing in a circle. Her presence was apparently known because Plumbers started pounding in there and pulling out their guns. Rachel and Sasha were with them but they didn't pull out their guns!

"Wait! Guys, she's a child!" Sasha yelled.

"She's a monster!"

"We need to get her!"

"Aim for her shoulders!"

It made Rachel and Sasha both sick that they would speak that way about capturing a child. But the moment they were about to fire, a young child was walking past, unaware of the danger.

"WAIT!" Rachel screamed.

"THERE'S A CHILD!"

But it was too late. There was a hail of gunfire. It was not bullets; they were tranquilizers! Once the smoke cleared, they saw Zambanza standing there with a wild grin with a force field around her and the child!

"Ah, so you thought it would be that easy to capture me?!" She laughed.

"Now calm down there. We just want to talk to you," Rachel attempted, now taking baby steps towards her.

"I don't have time to talk to people who try to destroy me! Now if you will excuse me, I have a show to perform!"

But the minute she put down her force field, she was tackled from behind by Wildmutt. The child was able to run away to his parents and Zambanza was trying to get out from under the large alien.

"G-Get off me!" She yelled, now making her eyes glow.

"We need someone powerful to stop her." Rachel said. "Her magic tricks are similar to Zombozo's!"

"Perhaps I can help," A voice said. Everyone turned and saw she was pinned by Gwen, who used her Anodite powers to keep her down. Zambanza could feel her energy giving out; she was outnumbered. But she had one more card up her sleeve.

"Elevate now!" She screamed. And with that, the entire floor began to rise up to the ceiling!

"What on Earth?!" Rachel gasped. She managed to see Zambanza running out to escape and ground fell back down with a thud, leaving everyone in shock.

"Did she just lift the floor?! How?!" Sasha gasped.

"I don't know, but we gotta stop her."

And with that, they ran out, but paused when they saw Zambanza limping. She was clearly hurt from the floor incident.

"Wait!"

"Go away!"

"Zambanza, you're injured!" Rachel called.

"Stay away, Plumbers!" She said, now waving her wand but Rachel dove on her and they disappeared together!"

"RACHEL!" Sasha screamed, but it was too late! They were gone.

 _Meanwhile…_

Rachel landed in a heap of soft grass and Zambanza rolled on it too.

"GAH! Will you all leave me alone?! You messed up the trick!" Zambanza said, now trying to get her wand to work.

"Come here; you're bleeding," Rachel said, now trying to focus.

"No! My show has been cancelled because of you all meddling!" She snapped.

"I wanna know who you are and how you're able to do all of this!"

"I'm not telling."

"If you won't tell us, then we will figure it out. Like it or not; you're a child and you need someone to…to…,"

"Wait…I've heard of you. You're Rachel Jocklin. You always adopt those kids in need. Well you don't have to worry about me! Look!"

And with that, Rachel covered her mouth in horror as Zambanza opened a part of her shirt around her heart. There was a large scar where her heart should be.

"I have no trouble with feelings or loving anyone because I drank a potion. A potion that I created that literally dissolved my heart. If you do x-rays, you will see nothing." Zambanza laughed in triumph.

"I-I don't believe it!"

Zambanza's smile faltered. "What?"

"I don't believe your heart is gone. Will you let someone help you?"

"Nope! Because I don't need it! I'm the world's greatest and happiest circus performer. I don't need family or anybody! I'm a one person show!"

"No one could live without a heart. Even an alien I know named Cylo has a heart, but it is hidden!"

"I can! I drank a potion and now I don't have to worry about anything like that!"

And with that, she waved her wand and transported Rachel outside to another place. Rachel made sure to try and grab her arm though.

"Now, wait a minute! At least talk this over!"

"Sorry, Ms. Rachel! The next train leaves soon and my band and I gotta be on it!"

With a wave of her arm, Rachel's arms were gently bound with a vine.

"Hey! Let me outta this!" Rachel squirmed. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Outta here, milady! Thanks for the ride!" Zambanza smiled, now raising her magic wand.

"We will find you, Zambanza! You can't outrun us all forever!"

"I have done this for 3 years and I can do it again!" Zambanza danced and disappeared before Rachel could grab her. Rachel sighed in frustration, but noticed where she was. She was right outside the Grant Mansion and the minute Zambanza was gone, her vines disappeared!

"Did she bring me home?" She pondered. One thing's for sure, Zambanza was not ordinary. What was she planning? Did her heart really dissolve? Was she really something to fear?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it! This story was partially inspired by the movie Oz. :)**

 **To guestsurprise: Wow, Zambanza really is quite a mystery. Also, VinnieStokerLover was wondering if you could do a story where Summer stumbles across Zambanza when Fisttrick and his gang kidnap her? Could you do that, please? :) Also, in answer to your question about an OC for the Tickle Monster stories, Sir Daniel is my OC for those stories and you may borrow him anytime you like. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
